


Puppy Tails - Mr Smith

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's bored, John gets a new patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Mr Smith

John I’m bored. Where are you?  
SH

In work.   
JW

You didn’t tell me.  
SH

I did when I got out of bed.  
JW

I’m still bored.  
SH

Take Gladstone for a walk.  
JW

Half an hour later.

I’m bored again.  
SH

John?  
SH

20 minutes later.

Stop staring in through the window Sherlock you’re putting the patients off.  
JW

I was worried, you didn’t text back.  
SH

I’m trying to work Sherlock.  
JW

The emergency patient who just came into see you, there’s nothing wrong with her.  
SH

How do you know that?  
JW

I saw the way she looked at you.  
SH

Sherlock!  
JW

I’m sitting in the patients lounge now. I will ensure that there are no more threats to your chastity.  
SH

Chastity?  
JW

Where’s Gladstone?  
JW

Tucked in my coat. Your next patient has been having an affair with his secretary, and he appears to have contracted something unpleasant.  
SH

Please go home. Read a book or something.  
JW

John sighed putting his mobile on his desk. He would seriously have to think about finding something to amuse Sherlock before he went to work. 

Sherlock was right about the next patient he had a really awful case of herpes. He looked up the next file on his screen, Mr Smith – new patient records not forwarded yet. He took a deep breath, the new ones always took longer. The door opened.

“Mr Smith.” John said not looking up from his screen.

“Dr Watson.” A deep sexy baritone voice replied. John looked up to see Sherlock putting Gladstone on the floor.

“Sherlock what the hell are you doing!” John almost shouted. He got up to peak out of the door. No one had noticed anything, so he closed it and looked at Sherlock irritated. “Really what are you doing here?”

“I have a problem Dr Watson.” Sherlock replied sitting down in the patients’ chair. John rubbed his temples. Why in gods name did he offer to fill in for Sarah? But it was all fine, he’d play along with Sherlock’s little game for 5 minutes if it would let him get on with the rest of the shift in peace. John sat down in his chair.

“What are the symptoms Mr Smith?” 

“I’m quite warm and my pulse rate seems high.” Sherlock licked his lips. “I also appear to have an erection. Something I can’t seem to resolve on my own.” John felt the blood rush into his cheeks.

“Sherlock..” John said feeling slightly faint.

“Mr Smith.” Sherlock replied.  
“We can’t I’m in work.” John said trembling. Sherlock got up, walked around to John’s side of the desk and sat on it. Sherlock’s crotch was dangerously close. John took a deep breath. 

“Just kiss me John.” Sherlock bent forward and pressed his lips against John’s. John pulled away.

“Sherlock I can’t, I need more than a kiss.” John replied pulling at his shirt collar, Sherlock grinned.

 

Sherlock left John’s office dishevelled with a huge smile on his face.

“Thank you doctor, I feel so much better. You have amazing hands.” John stood behind him blushing furiously. Sherlock finished buttoning his shirt and winked at the old lady who was staring at him.

“Mr George, you’re next.” John shouted watching Sherlock walk out the door. He sighed, wishing he could go with him. John followed Mr George into his office and closed the door.

The old lady Sherlock winked at trundled over to reception.

“Could I change my appointment so I can see that nice young doctor please?” She asked grinning.


End file.
